A New Life
by Anna Cartlin
Summary: It had been six months since Rosalie and Emmett separated, she caught him with Jessica and had a mental break down. She is now on her way to England to meet someone new. will she tell her secret? will he? rated M just in case...
1. The First Night

_**Chapter 1 The First Night **_

"Okay I can do this," she said quietly to herself. She took a deep breath and stepped off the plane. London was a lot different than Forks. It was a lot bigger, and a lot more crowded. "How am I going to find him? There are so many people here." She was contemplating whether or not to start looking for him or wait until tomorrow night.

Just then she heard a voice behind her, "Hello Rosalie." She spun around to find a guy with platinum blonde hair smiling at her. "Hello Draco, I was just wondering where to find you." she said with a smile. Draco looked at her with interest. "Well, now that you found me what do you want to do?" She pondered this for a moment, "Well I think I should freshen up…" " Well I guess I should take you home," Draco cut her off.

"Oh, I was going to get a hotel room for the month," she said a little embarrassed. "Nonsense, I'm not going to let you stay in a filthy hotel, you're coming home with me. We already made up a room for you, so don't let my mother down, she's been dying to see you." Draco was not going to let her go. "Ummm, okay, I guess its fine."

"Are you sure you don't mind me staying here, Mrs. Malfoy?" Rosalie was a little uneasy sitting at the long table with the Malfoy family. "Not at all dear, Aren't you going to eat?" "Oh I have a very strict diet," as she said it she realized they would worry about her if she didn't eat. "Oh, well let us know and we'll get food to fit you're diet dear," "Oh please don't worry about me I'll just eat when I'm out. I don't eat often anyway." Draco was a little curious about her diet, and was determined to find out what it was all about.

Later that night Rosalie was sitting on the edge of the bed when she heard a knock. "Come in,' she responded. The door opened to reveal Draco in his night clothes. "Oh Draco its you. Is there something wrong?" "No I just wanted some time alone with you, that's all. So when exactly are you planning on going home?" She was taken back by the intensity in his eyes. "Uhhhh, I was planning on leaving in a month. I have to get back to my family eventually, I…"

She couldn't remember what she was going to say. Draco locked eyes with her and leaned in until he was only an inch away from her. He touched her face and froze. "Your skin is as cold as ice, why?" She couldn't think of anything to say. Draco refused to lose so he kept his gaze and waited. Finally Rosalie broke and answered, " Draco, I…"

leave.


	2. The Truth

_**Chapter 2 The Truth **_

"Draco, I, I have a secret, but, I can't tell you," it wasn't until after she said it that she realized how cold it sounded. Draco looked at her with hard eyes, "Why can't you tell me? Are we not close enough? If I tell you my deepest secret will you tell me yours?" She hesitated at first but answered, "Yes, I guess so."

Draco took a deep breath then started, "Rosalie, I, I'm a wizard." He paused waiting for her to respond. "Look you're the only person I have felt this way over, to the point that I can tell them with anything. So are you going to say something? Anything?"

She could tell he was being sincere, but she didn't know what to say, she couldn't tell him she was a vampire. But for some reason she felt that she could. "Draco, I, I mean, I'm a vampire. You're the first, well second human to know about me. The first was my 'brother' Edward's girlfriend. Draco you can't tell anyone."

They just stared into each other's eyes for hours until Draco finally broke the silence, "Rosalie, I don't know about you, but I do not think I could have gone another day without seeing you. I feel like we're meant to be together." She looked at him and suddenly realized she felt the same way. She figured she might as well try, every relationship that was in the Cullen house was falling apart. With the exception of Carlisle and Esme of course.

"Draco, I, I, I think I feel the same way," Rosalie said leaning in close to him. "Uhhhh, Rosalie I need to get some sleep, I'll see you in the morning," he got up and leaned down and kissed her on the forehead, "Good night." and with that he was gone, leaving Rosalie to her thoughts.


	3. Jasper's in Town

_**Chapter 3 Jasper's In Town**_

"Rosalie, there is someone here to see you, dear," Rosalie stood wondering who it could be, at first she thought it was Alice. When she got to the front hall she realized she was wrong, it was Jasper. "Hello Rosalie, I was in the area, and thought I would stop by." Rosalie just stood there amazed. Draco came down the stairs and nearly attacked Jasper but Rosalie stopped him. "It's okay Draco, he's a friend, well he's like a brother to me. So Jasper what are you doing in London?"

"Nothing much, I'm just here to meet someone. As have you." Jasper answered truthfully. "Who are you here to meet?" Rosalie asked. "She's just this girl I met online. Her name is Emily Corey." "Corey, I know her, the little mud…" Draco cut himself off. Jasper and Rosalie both looked at him very confused.

Rosalie dismissed this and turned back to Jasper, "So what does she look like?" Jasper paused, "Well all I know is she has red hair." Draco looked troubled, _If he is like a brother to her, then that means I'm going to have to be nice to Corey now. _"I know what she looks like," he paused. Rosalie and Jasper looked at him waiting for more.

Draco was hesitant to continue, "She has deep red hair, her eyes change color from day to day, she's pretty short." Rosalie just stared at him for a moment then looked to Jasper, "So, now you know what she looks like." She gave him a joking smile.

"Well, I guess I should go, nice to see you again Rosalie, and nice to meet you Draco. I guess we'll be seeing each other around," Jasper gave Rosalie a leery glance and was gone. Rosalie was worried about that look but let it pass. She would talk to him some more later to find out what it was for.


	4. Draco's Meeting

_**Chapter 4 Draco's Meeting**_

"Rosalie I have to go out for a while, I'll be back later. Feel free to explore the mansion, just stay away from the basement." Draco said the words, placed a kiss upon her lips and was gone. She figured the mansion would be the same as any other so she decided to follow Draco. She found a cloak in one of the rooms -It had a Hogwarts (Slytherin) emblem on it- and left the house shortly after Draco.

It wasn't very hard to follow Draco, his scent was very easy to find. And it didn't take very long to catch up to him. Rosalie was amazed at the grand structure of the building. She saw where Draco had entered the building but decided to enter from an open window on the second floor. It wasn't hard to find where Draco had gone, "It figures no one Vampire-proofed the building," she said jokingly to herself.

When she got to the door she heard multiple voices. Then all of a sudden the room went quiet, as she heard a ragged, raspy voice saying "We have a young female visitor. Draco go and investigate." She ran around the corner and listened for Draco. He open the door and called back "There's no one here my lord." But Rosalie could tell he could smell her scent. _Damn, I should have known he'd have a great sense of smell, _she thought to herself.

She snuck back up to the door and listened. As it turns out Draco was a art of a league of evil wizards trying take down 'The Boy Who Lived' or Harry Potter. Why were they so worried about "Harry Potter"? What makes him so special? Why is 'Lord Voldemort' so worried that this "Harry Potter" will ruin him?

"Draco I need you to lead a search party to find Potter," Voldemort commanded. Draco froze, "That's not a problem is it Draco?" Voldemort asked. Draco was hesitant to answer "Its just that I have a friend in town and they're only here for a month and I don't get to see them very much." As if Voldemort could read Draco's thoughts "Very well Draco I shall let you spend time with this girl, but don't get too attached you may not like the outcome if you do."

After Rosalie heard those last words from the lips of Voldemort she fled the building and ran back to Malfoy mansion. As she left she could tell Voldemort had a smirk on his face. She fled at top speed trying to get back to the mansion as fast as possible.


	5. Emmett

_**Chapter 5 Emmett**_

"Damn it! Why did I do that? I was so stupid! I lost the only one I've ever loved! I'm such an IDIOT!" Emmett said again for the third time in thirty minutes. "Emmett, how can I put this nicely, SHUT UP! I'm tired of your self pity. I lost Bella to that Goddamned mutt how do you think I feel?"

Edward had been down since Bella decided to be with Jacob instead of him. "And stop listening to Barbie Girl! Rosalie hated that song anyway! And think about something else would you? I'm tired of seeing you and Rosalie." "You're just mad that you never got the chance to have sex with Bella!" Emmett retaliated.

Edward stormed off pissed as hell, as he usually was now a days. _Rosalie I miss you where ever you are I hope you can hear me. At least feel that I miss you. Please come back to me. I need you. _"Maybe if I get online it'll get my mind off of her." "Please!" Edward yelled from his room. "Hmmm, I got a new friend request. Alison Kostner, hmmm, London, England. Okay accept."

"_HI MY NAME IS ALISON KOSTNER AND I LIVE IN LODON, ENGLAND AND I JUST GOT OUT OF A RELATIONSHIP I HAVE BLONDE HAIR BUT I DIED IT BLACK I HAVE GREEN EYES WELL THEY KIND OF CHANGE EVERY NOW AND THEN I THINK YOU ARE VERY ATRACTIVE AND I SEE YOU TOO HAVE JUST GOT OUT OF A RELATIONSHIP I THINK WE SHOULD MEET IN PERSON BECAUSE I FEEL THAT WE COULD REALLY GET ALONG WELL SO MY INFO IS ON MY PROFILE I REALLY HOPE YOU DECIDE TO COME AND VISIT SOON SINCERILY ALISON KOSTNER"_

"_HI THIS IS EMMETT CULLEN AND I ALSO THINK THAT WE COULD GET ALONG WELL TOGETHER AND I SHALL BE VISITING SOON YOU SHOULD EXPECT ME IN THE NEXT FEW DAYS I CAN'T WAIT TO MEET YOU IN PERSON SEE YOU SOON -SINCERILY EMMET T CULLEN"_

"Hey Edward, wanna go to London?" "What the hell are you talking about?" Edward replied. "I'm going to London to meet someone,"

Emmett answered. "What the hell Emmett? That's where Rosalie went and you know it. Oh never mind I see, Alison. Good for you Emmett you'll finally be able to get over Rosalie. One question, WHY THE HELL SHOULD I CARE?" Edward replied.

"Damn Edward why can't you see, London, lots of girls, you'll be able to get over Bella! God! And they say I'm slow! And you're supposed to be the mind reader, you suck at that!" Emmett said trying to get Edward to go with him. "If I go, will you stop bugging me?" "Maybe, I don't know yet. Okay yes I will." "Alright I'll go, lets go get the plane tickets you big moron," and for the first time since Bella Left Edward smiled.


	6. Draco's Confession

_**Chapter 6 Draco's Confession**_

"Knock knock, Rosalie are you there?" Draco said as he entered Rosalie's room. "What are you doing? Why are you packing your bags?" Rosalie looked up to see that Draco was really concerned. "I know you followed me, I figured you would. How much did you hear?"

Rosalie looked at Draco trying to avoid the subject but she knew there was no way. "Everything! Harry, the plan, Voldemort threatening me," She couldn't bear to go on. By this time she was as close to tears as a vampire can be.

Draco looked at her with concerned eyes. He couldn't bear to see her like that, he had to tell her the truth, even if it meant him getting caught. "Rosalie listen, I will never let Voldemort touch you, he has no power over me. I'm a spy for the Order Of The Phoenix. I have been for three years now. I'm trying to help take down Voldemort. Shortly after Dumbledor -the headmaster of Hogwarts- died I switch sides. It's been real tough trying to act like I hate everyone I'm trying to help."

Rosalie was finally starting to calm down when there was a knock at the door. "Yes?" Draco roared out. "There is someone here to see Miss Rosalie." "Tell them to…" "No I'm fine, I'll be down in a minute, thank you." She gathered herself and grabbed Draco's arm and headed down the large stairwell.

Before she got to the bottom she saw who had come to visit her. She stopped and Draco looked at her worryingly, "What is it?" All she could manage to say was "No!"


	7. The Reunion

"What the hell are you doing Emmett?" the words came out of her mouth without thought. Draco's eyes went savage, "You mean this is the dumb arse that cheated on you?" He flew down the stairs ready to strike, wand at the ready. Emmett merely laughed "A stick, what's that supposed do to me? Give me a splinter?" Draco hesitated, since he had joined the Order he had sworn not to use any of the three Unforgivable curses.

_You know what screw it! _"Crucio!" At that Emmett dropped to the ground in pain. Even though Rosalie couldn't stand the sight of Emmett, she made Draco stop. Even an asshole like Emmett didn't deserve a punishment like that. Not to mention that it reminded her too much of Jane.

"What the hell was that?" Emmett yelled trying to get over the pain. "Thanks for making him stop, Rosalie." She looked at Draco and as if he could read her mind he looked at Emmett and said "Crucio." Emmett lay on the floor writhing in pain. And for the first time in over half a year she smiled in front of Emmett.

After about half an hour of Emmett's suffering Draco ended the curse and let Rosalie at him. Which in retrospect was a lot worse, she can be a real bitch when she wants to. She yelled, screamed, punched and she bit. Emmett couldn't take it anymore, "Just put me under whatever I was under before, please. Anything but this!"

Eventually the torture stopped and they sat down and talked. Although Emmett was perfectly fine with talking, Rosalie on the other hand couldn't stand it. They all walked to the parlor and sat down. It wasn't unpleasant but Draco could tell Rosalie didn't feel comfortable. "Rosalie, I think my mother wanted to talk to you," Draco said giving Rosalie an excuse to leave.

Rosalie was reluctant to leave Emmett and Draco in the same room _alone. _It made her feel uneasy, she had no idea what they would talk about. Despite her reluctance, she stood, "Thank you Draco." And as she reached the door she paused, gave a leery look back and walked out. Although she wanted to go to her room and lay down, she lingered by the door to listen.


	8. Emmett's Visit

**AN:**

**I am REALLY sorry that this took so long, but i just was busy and i couldn't figure out how to make this chapter work. But I finally got it! :D I really hope you like it. :)**

Draco and Emmett sat across from one another in the parlor. Draco sat on the loveseat while Emmett sat in a high-backed armchair. For nearly five minutes neither one said a word, they merely stared at each other with unblinking eyes. Eventually Emmett shifted and gripped the edge of the chair unknowingly showing Draco his unease.

On the other side of the doors Rosalie stood with her ear to them listening, and waiting for one of the guys to speak. The quietness of the room was making her feel uneasy and made her worry what was happening in there. She hated the idea of leaving the two of them alone, but she did not want to upset Draco.

Rosalie knew that her relationship with Draco could not get very far. It was too dangerous. And there would always be that part of her that still loved Emmett. She just could take the chance on him anymore. The chance of him hurting her again was just too high. As for Draco, there was the possibility that she might hurt him, physically.

She knew that there was an option to where he would not get hurt, but she could not make that choice. She could barely make that choice with Emmett. And look where that left her. But she also had to have Carlisle turn Emmett anyway. But that was quite a few decades ago, she might have the restraint to do it. But that was not her decision to make. It was Draco's. After what seemed like years Rosalie finally heard one of them speak.

It was Draco who spoke first. "So why exactly are you here? From what I've heard she hates your bloody guts." Emmett seemed shocked by Draco's words. "I came to London not to find her, I am meeting someone here as well. I just thought that I would stop by and say hello." Draco had a cross look on his face, he did not believe a single word that Emmett had just said.

"You really expect me to believe that? Right. Then how the bloody hell did you find this house? Its not like anyone knows that she's here. She was planning on staying at a hotel, but I wouldn't allow that. And neither would my mother. We are a very clean people and find public housing filthy. So tell me the truth, and you can do it the easy way or I have other means of doing so." Draco was not pleased at all and would do anything to make Rosalie feel comfortable.

Emmett gave a smirk and laughed, "I told you the truth. And besides there is no way that you can possibly take care of her. I'm sure that she hasn't even told you of her eating habits." Emmett seemed pretty satisfied with himself, Draco wished he could wipe the smirk off of his face. "I may not know her eating habits, but I do know that she's not human. I know what she is and she knows what I am," Draco gave a malevolent grin, "As you found out for yourself."

Emmett thought back to when he had first arrived, a shudder ran down his back at the memory. That reminded him of Jane and no one likes to be reminded of Jane. The feeling is very unpleasant and unsettling. "What the hell was that, by the way? That was so painful. And it reminded me of someone I know from Italy." Emmett was feeling very unsettled and was really starting to wish Rosalie were still in the room.

On the other side of the door Rosalie was growing hot at the things Emmett had said. What the hell did he think he was doing? "I am going to kill him!" She mumbled to herself rather loudly. She hoped that they didn't hear her. It would be very embarrassing if they walked out and saw her eavesdropping. She thought about leaving, but she couldn't.

Emmett waited for Draco to say something. And when it seemed that he wasn't going to say anything Emmett stood, "Well I think that I will be on my way. As it seems that I am not welcome here." Draco stood as well and simply nodded in agreement. As Emmett walked to the parlor doors Rosalie ran to the top of the stairs to get out of the way of sight.

As Emmett reached to open the door Draco pulled out his wand and cast a silent spell making Emmett freeze and spin around. Draco was standing right in front of Emmett to make sure that he would hear him. "I swear on my life, if you ever come near her again I will personally make sure that you end up six feet under, or whatever it is that happens to vampires! I know that Rosalie is not like me, but is not going to stop me from being there for her in _any _way she needs. Now leave! And don't you dare come back!"

Even though Emmett could not move his body he could move his face, and there was a look of pure terror there. He was too terrified to speak or react any other way. Draco finally released him and opened the door to let Emmett out. Draco walked to the stairs and met Rosalie at the bottom. "I knew you wouldn't leave us alone." He gave a smile and took her hand in his.

Emmett came out of the parlor in a trance like state that had Rosalie a little worried about what had happened after she had left the doors. But she didn't let it bother her too much, it was Emmett after all. He deserved whatever it was that Draco had done. In her opinion he deserved a lot worse, but she wasn't going to go there. A devilish smile played across her lips as she watched Emmett stumble out the door.


End file.
